Jade West DID Helped!
by JadelynAugustWest
Summary: How did Jade helped the guys? Beck and Jade got back together! Read and Find out! BADE Oneshot!


**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! Even thought I hated the episode 'Three Girls and a Moose' I wanted to make it right... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Tori POV**

After Cat and I sang for the boys. We didn't reach our goal. We didn't raise much money. Now we're here at school waiting for Sikowits. Oh By the way! We haven't seen Jade since last night. I sat next to Cat, then the boys at the back. Jade's not here yet. Suddenly the door swung open.

Jade's here! With some suited guy. Who looks like a business man, he looks like us. Young.

"Ummm, Jadey? Who's that?" Cat asked. Looking confused. Jade smiled at us.

"This is Tristan Brock, my friend, he's my holder, I think" Jade said looking at the guy. Then turned at us, Jade walked towards the boys. She sighed then.

"Guys, I'm sorry that I didn't have a chance to make up with you last night, so..." Jade trailed. Looking down.

"So what? you didn't help us gain money for our tinkle-aid and now we won't be having extra bathroom for the guys, that's cool" Andre said, his voice sounds irritated.

"That's why I'm here, Jade called me late last night, she said that she wanted to give money to you guys" Tristan said walking up to Jade. We all looked shocked.

"Jade, you don't have to give us money, we'll just work on it" Robbie said. Jade shook her head.

"No, I insist..." Jade said, touching Andre's shoulder. Andre rubbed her hand.

"So how much money are you giving them?" I asked her. She didn't scowled at me this time. She's serious. Tristan was about to speak but Jade looked at him and made him stop. Jade turned to us again.

"I'm giving you guys $10,000, I'm sure that's enough" Jade said. We gasped.

"Ten thousand?" Cat asked, shocked. Jade nodded, then grabbed the case that Tristan was holding. She entered the code then opened it., revealing the cash.

"Jade, we don't know what to say... Thank you" Beck said then hugged Jade. We know that Jade and Beck broke Beck still hugged her, Jade just patted his back before pulling away.

"You don't have to... I'm sorry too Beck, because I kept Moose away from you" Jade said, looking in to Beck's eyes. Beck smiled. Jade did too.

"It's cool" Beck said.

"And also... I kissed Moose" Jade said fast. Beck's smile faded. Tristan backed away.

"What?" Beck snarled. "Jade... Why? I-I- can't believe you!" Beck shook Jade, looking really angry. "Jade, you know that I don't like you kissing other guys! How could you do this to me!" Beck's shouting now at Jade.

"Wha-... Beck! We're not even dating! We broke up! What do you mean that How could I do that to you?" Jade snapped, she's still on Beck's grip. Beck squeezed her, causing Jade to flinch. Beck's really angry.

"Beck! You're hurting Jade!" Cat shouted at Beck. Beck didn't hear her. He just continued to squeeze Jade. It's obvious that Jade's in pain. Beck didn't seem to notice.

"Beck!" Andre shouted. "WHAT?!" Beck snapped looking at Andre.

"You're hurting Jade! Stop it!" I told him. Beck's face calmed. He looked at Jade, who seemed to be scared of him. He released his grip. Jade took a step back. Leaving the money on the floor. Her arms turned red, Beck's hand print popped.

"Jade, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Beck was cut off by the door, it opened, a man came in to the classroom, He looked like a bussiness man also, but older than the first. He looked at Jade in shock then ran towards her.

"Jade, darling? what happened?" The man said, looking worried, he scanned Jade.

"N-nothing daddy... It's just a scratch" Jade said, fighting back her tears. The man looked at Beck in horror. "Who did this to Jade?" He asked Beck.

"Dad!" Jade shouted. Her dad stopped. "I'm fine, I'm done giving them my money, let's go"

"Jade, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I just got jealous because, I-" Beck was cut off again, this time by Jade.

"No just forget it, You don't need to-" Jade was the one who was cut off now.

'No Jade, you don't understand, I'm sorry, I just got jealous because, because I-I" Beck didn't complete his sentence. The room grew silent. Even I.

"Because you what?" Jade said. " Because I still love you okay!" Beck said. Leaving Jade stunned.

"You what?" Jade asked.

"I still love you Jade West! I'm sorry I didn't open stupid Vega's door" Beck said, it kinda hurt me. he called me stupid.

"Hey!" I said, Jade glared at me, so I stopped.

"I'm sorry Jade, I just get mad when other guys come near you, I'm the reason why guys here at Hollywood arts don't ask you out, I scare them too, a lot, i don't want to lose you, but I'm stupid that I didn't open the door, i miss you and I-" Beck were shut by Jade's lips. She kissed her passionately, I think he kissed back.

"You love me again?" Beck said, Jade said that before when she broke up with Beck then got back together when she asked for my help.

"Who said I stopped?" Jade asked back. There were 'awww's, they both glared at us then went back to kissing.

Jade's dad cleared his throat, the two stopped sucking each other. Jade turned red, she's blushing. Beck look ashamed.

"Well, Jade are you coming? Your plane is waiting" Jade's dad said.

"What plane?" Beck asked.

"She's about to go to Hawaii right now, do you want to come?" Jade's dad said.

"Ummm, sure" Beck said, rubbing his neck.

"You guys can come too" Jade said looking at me.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled. Me, Cat, Andre and Robbie hugged her.

"Guys! She's mine!" Beck said, playfully. We released her.

Sikowits didn't attend class. We went with Jade to Hawaii. It's fun. Her family is very wealthy. Jade and Beck got back together again. And we're all happy. The boys, got their new bathroom set. So did the girls. Now we're even.

* * *

**I hope you liked that! I'm sorry if you didn't like it! Reviews are welcome. I wish you'll review. Thanks. :)**

**~~XOXO~~  
~~BELLA~~**


End file.
